


what even is a title anyway ahahah

by triplefish213



Series: Sep Heap Angst Fics [4]
Category: Septimus Heap - Angie Sage
Genre: Gen, Technically they're not really in it but oh well it's fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22991209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triplefish213/pseuds/triplefish213
Summary: Welcome to I Write Angsty Marcia Fic And Nothing Else: Part 2
Series: Sep Heap Angst Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038514
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	what even is a title anyway ahahah

No.  _ No, no, no.  _ That couldn't have happened. It just  _ couldn’t.  _ She’d wake up in a minute, surely, and it would be Saturday and everything would be fine. She could cry into her pillow in relief and then go about her day and no one would be dead and it would all be okay.

But no matter how hard she pinched herself, nothing changed. The shining Extraordinary Wizard belt didn’t turn back into the plain one she normally wore and the blood stain on her tunic didn’t disappear, only dried to brown.  _ Alther’s blood.  _ She’d kept from crying for a while now, after the initial rush of tears, running from the palace, but now - standing in front of the purple door, hand shaking - it seemed to really hit her. She was about to step into the rooms she’d spent the majority of the last seven years and a day, Alther’s rooms - no,  _ her  _ rooms, and she was going to do it alone.

She made it through the door, in the end, and slumped down against it on the other side, almost unable to breathe through sobs. She didn’t know how long she sat there, just crying. It felt like hours. Maybe it was. What she did know, though, was that she only stopped when she heard footsteps heading towards the door, then a knock.

She didn’t move from her curled-up-on-the-floor position as she answered “Go away.” Her voice was shaky and she sounded like a five year old but that didn’t really matter because all she wanted was to be  _ left alone. _ She was sure that whoever was outside could hear her ragged breathing but that didn’t matter either, really.

There was silence for a few seconds, long enough for her to hope that maybe whoever had knocked had actually left. Then they spoke. “It’s about the Princess.”

_ The Princess.  _ Of course. There were another few seconds of silence before she answered, “I’ll be there in a minute, I just need to do...something.” She didn't need to do anything,but she still didn’t leave the room for another five minutes, trying to hide her red eyes and shaking hands.

An hour later she was standing just inside the castle gates, waiting. “She was born to you, understand?” she’d said, and, when she was alone again, she cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More proof that I can't write happy endings


End file.
